


home planet

by sebs



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F slur, don't worry it's gonna be alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebs/pseuds/sebs
Summary: shit always get real when yolanda and boo boo decide to play sherlock.





	home planet

Dizzee has had to cut back on spending time with Thor since that one time he was gone for four days without warning anybody, and his parents nearly kicked his ass out of the apartment they were so mad. Since then he usually just sneaks out for a night, sometimes two if his parents are gone, and leaves too early in the morning.

This time he informed his parents he was leaving mid-night, and came back the next evening. He told them he was staying at the house of the one of the only ‘friends’ they know, someone he hasn’t spoken to since he graduated last year.

So he doesn’t expect them to worry. And they don’t. When he opens the door to his home, he doesn’t expect a big fuss, he barely notices anyone. And he doesn’t expect Boo standing near the door, in place of the spot where his father usually glares at him uncomfortably.

“Boo?” Dizzee asks, squinting as if his brother will disappear.

Soon he notices Yolanda and Ra by him too, except Ra seems more distant from the conversation.

“Come on, Dizzee, what’cha hiding?” Yolanda demands, crossing her arms. 

There have been too many times Dizzee has almost slipped, that he knows to barely show any emotion. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Dizzee scoffs, moving to the couch, and sitting on it casually, while his insides slowly burn.

“We know you’re dating someone,” Yolanda says bluntly. “It explains all of it. The sneaking out. The white people hair I once found in our shower drain and never had the nerve to question anyone about it. Boo even found a love poem on your desk!” she lowers her voice to a whisper, “and we know you ain’t friends with J anymore.”

“What do you care?” Dizzee murmured, rolling his eyes.

“We’re your siblings, man!” Boo spoke up. “But you won’t tell us shit about your life anymore, and like, this is a big deal. What if you get married? We want to know who the girl is.”

 

The sudden mention of gender causes Dizzee to shake, still trying to contain a poker face, looking away from his siblings.

“Hey, hey, kids,” Winston’s voice cuts through the air. “What’s this all about? Your brother isn’t gonna tell you anything, not when you’re standing here yelling at him. Go to your rooms. I’ll talk this one out with Dizzee.”

Adele appears behind him, shooing the younger children to their rooms.

“I told you so!” Ra says to Boo. “Sorry, Dizz.”

“Yeah, Dizz, I’m sorry,” Yolanda apologizes, shaking her head.

Dizzee’s siblings leave, and he’s sitting in silence, his father standing over him, both of his arms crossed. Yet in a calm way. A way Dizzee hadn’t seen since before he started tagging. A time when his father had ears Dizz could actually tell things to.

“So what’s this about, boy?” Winston questions, sitting next to Dizzee. “You got a girlfriend I should know about.”

In a way they were equals now. Dizzee doubted this would make a difference, but his body stopped shaking so much.

“I don’t got a girlfriend, Dad,” Dizzee denied, looking straight at a crack on the wall. 

He remembers spinning around as a kid until he hit something. Then he would collapse, shrieking his head off, studying how everything seemed to move in different ways.

“This kid,” he recalls Winston sighing, “acting like he’s drunk or dizzy!”

There’s a pause in the room. Adele instantly rushes to the other side of Dizzee, then takes his hand. What’s all this seriousness all of a sudden?

“You got a boyfriend, huh,” his dad paused, “you like boys, don’t you?”

Dizzee’s heart instantly stops. A part of him can’t bear to admit it, but his Dad’s voice is low. There isn’t any threat, any warning, or anger present in the room. 

“I-I like boys and girls,” he admits. “I’m not about loving gender. Maybe that’s how it is for some people, but not for me. I just wanna love someone’s soul.”

 

A small smile cracks the skin on Winston’s face, spreading to Adele.

“Should’ve known it, dear,” Winston tells his wife. “This kid ain’t known to love anything past a pretty face.”

Dizzee turns to his mother, who just smiles fondly. “Wait, so you guys don’t care?”

“Look, Dizzee, the world is complicated,” Winston explains. “Now, there are going to be days I’m going to deny even having this conversation. For instance, I’m not planning on telling Grandma you got a pretty boyfriend, and I’m not exactly planning on being openly proud of you for this, but just for your own benefit. I can’t do everything for you, and I’m very sorry you have to live in a time like now, but just know that me and your mother love you. And we love this new thing we’ve discovered about you.”

“Dizzee, we could never hate you for loving someone. We’re your parents. Our priority is to make sure you feel loved,” Adele chimes in.

Dizzee is feeling...well, quite dizzy. Lightheaded, believe it or not. Some part of him begins to tear up, but he wipes the tears away.

His parents take turn hugging him, and everything doesn’t seem so bad.

“Telling your brothers and sisters is another thing,” Winston begins. Dizzee cuts him off.

“You guys won’t let anything too bad happen, right?” Dizzee clarifies.

“Of course not,” says Adele. 

“They’ll find out one day or another. You can tell them.”

“Miles! Ronald! Yolanda!” Winston calls to the kids, walking over to their bedrooms. 

Adele keeps a hand on Dizzee’s back, assuring him it’ll be okay. When his siblings enter, Dizzee’s not sure exactly what to start with.

“Your brother would like to tell you something. Treat him with respect,” Winston says.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, guys,” Dizzee admits. “I have a boyfriend.”

 

The room falls dead for a minute. Ra Ra seems to be stuck on what to say, constantly opening his mouth and then closing it, like one of those Nutcrackers. Yolanda just seems wonderstruck, nodding slowly while looking at Dizzee, but not a word flying out of her. Boo Boo’s eyes are crunching together and un-crunching, almost in synch with Ra Ra’s mouth.

Dizzee didn’t know what to say either. He didn’t even know what his siblings were supposed to say. He’s surprised no one’s yelled at him yet.

“So, you’re a fag,” Boo interrupts himself, sighing. “You’re gay now, or something?”

“I don’t know,” Dizzee shrugs. “I’ve never thought about it.”

More silence.

“Am I still your brother?”

Everyone freezes and focuses on Dizzee.   
“Dizz, what are you talking about?” Boo asks. He starts swatting his parents away, and immediately consumes Dizzee in a warm hug. “You might be weird as hell, but that’s not something I didn’t know already.”

Dizzee chuckles to himself, hugging his brother back. Compared to things he’s heard, those words are basically a best man’s speech. 

“Hey, let me hug Dizzee,” Yolanda says. She wraps him in a tight embrace, one he’ll never forget. “Dizzee, I don’t care who you like.”

“Neither do I,” he responds, causing her to question herself quite briefly.

When Dizz finally steps up, Ronald takes his shoulders in his own hands. He was never much of a hugger, but Dizzee didn’t entirely care.

“You know this Jedi will always travel the galaxy with you,” Ra whispered to his brother.

And then they both cried even though the analogy wasn’t as good as it could’ve been.

••• 

That night the Kipling family sits around the dining table in pleasant conversation. Boo seems to love Dizzee even more in that moment, like he wants to make sure his brother knows he’ll never not love him. 

“So, Dizzee, who’s this boyfriend of yours?” Adele asks casually.

Yolanda raises her eyebrows at him from across the table.

“Uh, he’s another artist, like me,” Dizzee says, and he can almost hear the audible yawns from his family. “He tags. You might have seen his art. He does, uh, Thor?”

“Wait,” Yolanda pauses. “You’re seeing Thor. Blonde, white, bomber Thor who you rave about every time a fucking train passes by?”

Winston’s energy bolts at that point. “You’re dating a white boy? Did me and your mother not teach you manners?”

The family starts giggling. Winston pouts, shhhing them.

“This is a matter I should be talking about more seriously, Dizzee. I’m gonna meet this boy, soon, and we’re going to get to know each other, and then I’m going take you down to Greenwich Village and tell you to choose somebody else.”

Dizzee rolls his eyes nonsensically while everyone chuckles to themselves. Winston puts a smile on his face, and pats Dizzee on the shoulder.

Perhaps Rumi has reached his home planet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! part of my inspiration for this was from @the-thotyssey + their headcanons, so huge thanks for to them for that. i hope you enjoyed this mess? it was put off for a while so i'm glad it found it's way into the sun :).


End file.
